Holy War For Westeros
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: A god falls upon Westeros not one of fire and destruction, but one of healing and understanding. He falls and goes to work healing the sick and doing what he can for the people. No one can confuse this godly being for a mere mortal and he doesn't hide who he is and what he can do. Watch a humanitarian attempt to make Westeros great again. And accidently make things worse.


**Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Fire and Ice this is only a story for fun. There will be parts that are hard to understand, and I'll try to explain them to the best of my ability.**

 **Story Start**

Falling, whether its from high on a building or from space, I always feel the sensation of weightlessness. It's a feeling I don't experience when I fly. Psychic powers grip my body and I'm always under my own power. I'm kind of a control freak in that way.

That's me Markus the control freak. Though, I guess Markus isn't my name and I'm not falling from a building I'm falling from space. Fire has covered my body and I'm busily making my mark over the horizon of a planet I've never experienced before.

Experienced, a way of saying I haven't stepped foot on it or killed anyone. While I fall my mind stretches out expanding and stretching my mental muscles. I can feel a multitude of presences attempting to latch on to me and take from my stores of mana. One feels like he spends a bit too much time under water. Another is all flame and shadows. While the last is utterly cold and death.

My name is Markus and I've been around the block a few times. I know what gods feel like these presences don't feel like those. No, they all feel like devils to me. I must keep my power close to me, if I don't they might steal it. Hungry leaches, devils fast to take power and faster to declare themselves gods and so unworthy of worship.

The ground was coming up and it would hurt. It's like when you're a kid and you fall out of a tree and hit the ground. Knocks the breath right out of you and you need a few seconds to recover.

Remember when I said my name was Markus, that wasn't a lie. I am a clone of Markus of Might a being made of blood and willpower. I'm just as flesh and blood as any other but I'm only about half as strong as the original, that took a long time to reach. I've been doing more than playing in the asteroid fields. Then again, its been years since the original created me and used me to take an attack from a great monster. I've been floating in space for a long time.

How I survived wasn't difficult. There were asteroids nearby with enough water to drink and break down into oxygen. With liberal barrier usage I've been ok. I didn't even get sucked into the sun like I thought I would. That would have sucked. Oh, and I'm damn durable vacuums not an issue when you can seal yourself in a barrier. Breathable air isn't an issue either, I can hold my breath for a long time when I need to. Its cold in space, well the cold never bothered me anyway. Heat doesn't bother me much either for that matter.

Boom! I impacted with the force of 100 tons of tnt. About equal to a fully powered punch from me. So, I was fine. I laid there snug as a bug in my crater.

My crater was a perfect woman round and firm. Shiny in personality and best of all accepting of my entry any time I pleased. The Crater and I are friends now. I rolled over on my chest and felt every bone in my body lock up as my muscles decided to cramp all at once. "Owe!" Yes, it hurt, not the worse pain I experienced. That time when my lungs exploded before my barrier was up might take that one.

I kissed the crater and got up. "I'm sorry my dear lady, but it appears that we must part ways. Forget me, I'm sure you'll meet better men those who will fill you better than I." Spitting the dirt out of my mouth, I took a breath feeling my lungs expand was glorious.

Looking down, I rubbed the crater once more feeling the glassed dirt crumble against my hard-dangerous hands. Moving about, I stretched and went into stealth mode. No, I didn't make an ice box and hide under it to sneak around. There are several skills and techniques, I could have used to make myself stealthy. I could have dug a tunnel under ground and felt around with psychic power. Not an option with those devils looking to steal my energy.

I was bare ass naked and snow had fallen. If I met anyone on the road that would look suspicious. No, I really had no idea if this world had a culture like mine. I mean I came from a world were people fought with swords and axes, road horses, and shot lightning from their fingertips. As a clone, my rank was property. I was used as an impromptu shield.

I had control over the dark and the light, storms, ice, and psychic energies. These domains were what made me an ability user. It was my power level that made me a god. Using a mixture of light and dark elements I made a robe of white with dark tear drop patterns running across it. The collar was high making me look like an overly eccentric wizard. Those guys were normally left alone. Levitating a little off the ground I flew forward.

My gate was around 50KPH, it was rather slow, but I was enjoying the scenery. I was holding in the full might of my psychic powers. My range of influence was around 200kilometers. Now I had two eyes to look through. That was ok I didn't mind the handy cap. For all I knew this world could be full of gods, I doubted it. This world felt like it was picked of its magical energies. It was a dry well.

I had no reason to replenish it. Sure, my power was renewable. That didn't mean I was giving this world something for free.

I flew higher passing by galloping patrols and they didn't have the same power as knights from my world. No, they seemed bound to liege lords instead of committed to a chapter. This wasn't my world, this was a place of men without power hungry to steal it.

Landing near a town was easy enough. I managed to steal some laundry and toss some dirt on myself to make me look a bit on the poor side. "Seven's blessings on you, young man. Are you excited about the king's visit?" Strangely when I pictured a king I imagined a sky-scraping monster with tentacles that spewed flesh dissolving acid and I stopped. That was years ago. I was twenty now and free from that world.

The old man looked up at him. I stood 3meters tall which seemed strange to the people around me. They kept looking up and whispering about me. With no sword, weapon of any kind, and looking like a giant I did stand out. No sense trying to alter my size. I had psychic power on my side but shrinking involved a lot of major surgery.

"I'm sorry my name is Markus I'm new around these parts. Where is this king visiting?" I asked him kindly. My voice rumbled from my chest a bit loud.

"Winterfell of course, he's going to see Eddard Stark the Lord and warden of the North." The old man said.

I nodded my head and thought about how I would repay the old man for his information. Well despite my misgivings, I was technically a god. So, giving a blessing wasn't out of character. But what to give him.

"Thank you for the information. If there is anything I can do to repay you I will do so. Do you have any sick relatives, need an enemy slain, or desire an improvement of your personal health?" I asked as kindly as I could. The older man looked taken aback by my offer.

"My granddaughter is sick she has been bedridden for days. Are you a Meister?" The old man asked.

"My name is Markus, and I am only a traveling deity. Bring me to your granddaughter and I will heal her." I said in my most charitable voice.

"You must be lying taking advantage of an old man's worries. There are only the seven and no god wanders the world of men." The old man said. I shook my head.

"If you don't want your granddaughter healed then is there an enemy of yours you want dealt with." I said, I was honestly in a hurry healing some child was easy, finding a random guy to kill would take a bit longer. It was only payment for information, I didn't have to give such a grand reward.

"No, if you aren't lying, then help me heal her." The old man said. His eyes were wide with hope. Perhaps it was my presence. Being massive has its own advantages. Then again desperation can make anyone a believer.

We made it to a broken-down shack with a young girl no older than 6 coughing her lungs out. There were growths all over her body stealing her breath. The cancer had advanced a long way. I waved my hand and covered her with my influence. I made sure to keep it only covering her. Any loss of concentration could cause the devils to snatch breadcrumbs of his power away. It was funny, here for no longer than a day and he was already helping people. A far cry from his original. The original Markus would have begun conquering immediately.

He placed a hand on her and began killing the tumors. For some he shot them with a direct blast of light burning them out then connecting blood vessels and melding them back together. When he saw the large one on her lungs he used darkness after he burned it out to mutate the lung and force it to grow filling in the lost flesh. One tumor covered her left ventricle he was surprised she had any oxygen going anywhere. He chopped up the tumor until he had a shape like what a left ventricle should look like. It still managed to function. From there he took a piece out at a time and replaced it with healthy tissue taken from the heart and grown to the desired shape using darkness. This was not a battle of power but one of skill. Her left eye was totaled by the tumor. I had to make her a knew one fortunately her other eye worked for a blueprint. The optical nerve fortunately wasn't damaged and reconnected without a lot of trouble.

When he finished she was a healthy-looking girl of six no more tumors. But this wouldn't last if she was to live, she would have to come to him once a year to remain healthy. No one else in this world could help her. This was a genetic issue. The old man ran in and held his granddaughter. "Thank you, my god I'll convert and worship, you until the end of my days. Markus the healing god."

"I'll return next year to ensure her illness doesn't return. Take care old man." I said and left the shack.

Those around the street looked at me some in wonder others in fear. "I can heal any of you for a price. Worship me and all of you will be healed, I have business in Winterfell, so if you want to be healed now is the time to ask."

For the rest of the day I healed people. A few of the men in the crowd took over making sure people came in and left in a timely manner. Some groveled, others begged, and some demanded I healed them all the same. This is how you start the backbone of a religion. Give a little and get a lot. These people were mine, with every life I saved I had a new follower forever and already I felt power rolling in from their belief. The Devils watched me, the seven, the lord of light, and the darkness far to the north. But they were weak, they had no magic and I was careful to always give my name so there could be no confusion. All their faith went to me.

Any god with enough patience could do this. Even the devils could if they wanted to. But devils were stingy with their power. They demanded many sacrifices not understanding the long game. That's why this world was dry of magic now.

I took a break from healing the locals. The worst of the diseases were cured. Syphilis ran rampant in the whores and those who went to them. I had to kill the bacteria in mass. But for now, everyone was in this small village was relatively healed. Wondering guards came and asked for help for one family member or another. He was waiting for the local lords to come and lock him up. He had instructed his new worshipers to do nothing. They couldn't hope to kill a god so why worry for him.

"My lord you are so powerful and merciful are you one of the seven?" I shook my head and went into rant mode.

"The seven as you call them are a group of devils but that is no reason to fight them. They are like leeches drinking the blood of every human who prays to them. More trouble than their worth. If you take one thing from me let it be to do unto others as you would have unto you. I can forgive lies, oath breaking, and theft. Sometimes you must do things to survive. That doesn't mean you can escape punishment from me, but I won't hold you accountable forever for the crimes. If you want to go whoring, then go whoring. But if you marry be faithful." The crowd parted the reveal a group of Stark men. They were soldiers here to escort me to Winterfell. Most likely to await trial for heresy to the seven or some such nonsense.

"My rides here." I said to the people. "Remember pray no more than 5 times a day. Otherwise I'll here voices all day and that isn't good even for a god's mind. And Suzie I'm not your parents, I can't determine for you whether you can have a puppy or not. You prayed for it ten times already, I know you really want it but its not an emergency." The little girl blushed, and I made my way to the soldiers.

"You the supposed god Markus are charged for heresy and blood magic. You will be escorted to Winterfell to receive judgement from the warden of the North the Lord Errard Stark." I nodded my head to the man calling out the order.

"Alright, do I have a horse as well or do you want me to float there." I made it a point to levitate off the ground. The soldiers made prayers to the seven while the seven devils tried to paw at my mana. I denied them with little effort. I've managed to heal an entire village with less than 100 units lost to them. It helped to have bodies to put the energy into. Making a closed circuit helped too.

"May I speak to my people before you take me away. I must warn them away from starting fights or any other foolishness." The guards looked at me cross like I was planning something.

"Could we detain you if you didn't let us?" One asked. This guard was familiar to me. He was Eric a guard that asked me to heal his son of pneumonia.

"I could simply fly so high no arrow could reach. I could make your armor too heavy for you to move, or just create a barrier you couldn't pass. I'm a god the number of ways to subdue you are uncountable." I said easily enough. Some of the guards snorted but Eric knew what I could do.

"I'm leaving you but remember if anything happens pray and I will know. No force in this world will stop me from getting here." This was important. I needed to let my followers know that they were safe. I could feel them all little candles in this dark world. So fragile and easily snuffed out. They sent me sparks from their flames empowering me.

"Markus one cheered. Markus the healer god, another cheered." That was the entire way out of the village the crowd cheered my name and clasped their hands together. But they didn't bow, I demanded them to remain on their feet. It symbolized their freedom to choose, I didn't want to force them, that wasn't true faith.

We made good time. "So, I heard the king was on his way to Winterfell, that must be exciting." I said easily as I floated beside their horses. They tried to look away shocked by what they saw. They tried chaining me, but I broke them without realizing it.

"Yes, he and his retinue are approaching at a sedate pace they should be arriving within the week. Though, I doubt you will see him before you're executed." One of the guards said with a chuckle. I laughed too in a way that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Me executed how ridiculous. None of you have the strength to scratch let alone do me any real harm. What are you going to claim next that you lord Eddard will conquer the moon people?" The guards looked uncomfortable at my statements.

"Are there moon people?" Eric asked. Poor Eric naïve but full of questions.

"No, the moon doesn't have an atmosphere. Humans would die there without protection from the extreme cold and heat. Not to mention there is nothing to breath. The moon is as barren as a woman in her late 40s." I said easily enough. Eric looked confused by my words, but we had no time for explanations. The guard captain moved him to the back of the line. We arrived in Winterfell when the sun had just sunk beneath the horizon.

"My god. Are you cold?" Eric whispered. I shook my head to the negative.

"When you are as powerful as I hot and cold have no real weight. I can survive in the coldest and hottest conditions. Short of being tossed in the sun, I can survive most anything." I said with confidence.

We entered, and the lord Eddard Stark was already there with his children observing. I was directed in front of the lord of Winterfell. I was still floating, and he just gawked along with his children. "Father he's floating and he's huge." Eddard coughed and held his sword firmly.

His voice was smooth and even, if a little nervous. "Markus the healing god, you stand accused of heresy by proclaiming yourself to be a god." He looked to his children then back to me. "Are you a god or a practitioner of blood magic?" Eddard asked. He looked quite nervous. "I notice you aren't wearing chains. What happened to them?" The guard captain approached.

"My lord they snapped off when he moved to scratch his nose. I saw it with my own eyes. If he is a blood magic user, then he is probably the strongest one ever." I wondered what kind of blood magic this world had and if I could dabble in it. My original never got the chance to and I was curious.

"Well I have no training in blood magic. Though now I'm interested. My father and mother were gods, so naturally that makes me one as well. That's just how it goes." The stark children blinked at me as if he had said something strange.

"May I speak on my god's behalf?" Eric said and kneeled. Eddard nodded.

"My lord has done nothing but heal the people of my village for the past day. He has not demanded coin from us and has merely directed our worship in a way that is healthy. He healed my little boy and he could do the same for your people. Please my lord watch yourself, there are no tricks, he does good work for people." Eric said.

"The reports say that this God has healed the sick and wounded. He has repaired damage that not even the most powerful elixir can repair. I attempted magic in the past to no effect, tell me how you made it work." Maester Luwin said. The older man looked at me curiously. Eddard too looked on both curious.

"You want to know how magic works. Well you need the proper fuel and direction. This world has been drained of its fuel, so no matter the direction it has ceased to function. I'm a god and so, I have fuel naturally, I was taught how to work magic and can make it work. Though, I could supply you with a small amount of fuel for a favor." I said waiting for them to respond. I wasn't too keen on giving away energy of any magnitude. As far as I was concerned starving the Devils was a working tactic. Given time they would die off and the world would be mine.

"We captured a man who broke his vow and fled the north. He said that the walker has risen. Is there any truth to that?" Eddard asked. I closed my eyes, then opened them.

"Which way is north?" I asked. Eddard looked taken aback then pointed in a direction. I nodded rose high in the air and accelerated. My speed increased until, Boom! The sound barrier shattered, and I rocketed north my arms at my sides as I rocketed forward faster and faster.

Before I reached half speed, I slowed down and circled scanning for movement seeing plenty of men and women on the ground but none that would have dark like these walkers would. Whites I recalled them, they had the power to drain the life out of normal humans with a touch and paralyze their victims with as well.

I slammed down, when I found a speck of dark. It was a girl, she was blue and with her guts opened to spill out she was walking aimlessly. I snatched her up and leapt from the ground rocketing back the way I came. My sonic boom made every tree rattle as I rocketed back the way I came. The watchers on the wall saw me and I waved with my free hand. They waved back as I flew back.

Eddard was shocked to see me back with a struggling White held in my left hand. I let her go and kicked both of her legs snapping them like twigs. They stared at the gasping clawing undead. "Well this is definitely servants of that devil in the north. Its currently at its weakest right now. Better burn it before nightfall."

"You are a god! Not just some warlock, but a real honest god." Eddard said shocked. He fell to his knees looking down. The people around him did the same following their leader.

"That's nice but you don't have to abandon you current gods. The old gods and I have no reason to be at odds. The others, I will leave alone unless they force my hand. But don't bow to me its embarrassing." I said, and Eddard rose up his sword stabbed down slicing off the walker's head. It landed on the ground. He turned to his guards and ordered the body to be burned.

"Winter is coming will you stand with us. A god on our side standing shoulder to shoulder would be quite the moral boost." Eddard said with a smile.

"I'll side with humanity of course. Don't worry, so does this mean you Lord Eddard Stark Warden of the north formally recognized the Healing Church?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Good, I'll make sure all your people remain healthy and mothers don't die of child birth. I would ask you to recruit a professional army for the coming war against the dead. With tactics dedicated to the use of fire against the walkers.

"I will talk with the king when he arrives but for now you have my word, I will do my best to prepare the north for Winter." Eddard said. I nodded, that was the most I could expect. I wasn't about to mess with mortal affairs. So long as humanity lived they could have all the little wars they wanted.

I was settling in getting ready to start a round of healing the sick, when I heard a prayer.  
"Help!" Then nothing the life was cut short and the energy that should be mine stolen. I narrowed my eyes in a familiar way it reminded me of my original.

Other prayers came through all asking, begging for help. Every death took from me my due. I was being robbed of the faith energy that naturally came from a soul dying faithful to a god. This couldn't stand, I wouldn't' allow their deaths to continue.

Opening a widow in the building Eddard gave me for healing, I flew back towards the village. When I arrived, it was to a burning village. Monsters made of ash hunted my followers. They dragged them back inside and burned them in cook fires.

I landed feeling my mind fill to the brim with rage. These villagers were mine their souls belonged to me. As my wrath increased, I could feel the power of storms rage within me. Mana leaked from my body quickly absorbed by the world like water in a desert.

This was what they wanted this ploy was by the devils to energy. If I allowed my rage to take over then I would be playing into their hands. But I knew also that if I didn't destroy them then this would happen again.

A storm had been raging soaking up my power and growing stronger. I could feel it a lightning storm had appeared at my fingertips. For a second I covered the entire village with my influence then pulled the lightning down like a thousand sinister fingers.

Boom! Glass windows blew out and the ash demons were struck all at once. The bolts struck with such precision that none of my followers had died in the attack. The second they had died, I pulled back my influence and rang out the clouds pulling my power back into my skin.

I walked through the crowd they parted falling to their knees as I walked by. A house stood like a beacon wreathed in the aura of a being of flame and shadows cast. The lord of light was here or one of his idols were.

"Hello, I suppose you attacked my followers to get my attention." I said, to an idol. It was a chunk of red rock wrapped in a golden chain.

" **Yes, I called you here to offer you an alliance. You have few followers and I have many. You're young and not used to the game. Why don't you subordinate yourself to me? I can give you knowledge and share with you my experience. Did you even know that you could steal the faith of others?"** This was bullshit. The lord of light wasn't an incompetent, but he was stupid. If he hadn't spoken I wouldn't know he was behind it. Yes, these ash demons practically shouted lord of light, but it could have been another deity. He could have attempted to turn me on to the trail of another god and planted one of their idols.

"I'm going to tell you what's going to happen next. Because you seem a little slow." The Lord of light tried to interrupt. "No, I'm going to talk, and you can listen. I'm going to build a massive cathedral and found a chapter of knights dedicated to the destruction of all those like you. Your priests will be driven from Westeros and the seven as well. The drowned god will be saved for last. You will be remembered by your peers as the idiot who started the holy war that kicked your kind out of Westeros."

" **I have been playing the game longer than you have infant. You have few followers left and soon, you will fade. If its war you want, then its war you shall have.** " I grabbed his idol and shattered it. The pieces of rock crumbled and turned to ash.


End file.
